curefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Pretty Cure!
''' is DaisyandMangaForever's first Pretty Cure fan series. It celebrates the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure. Its themes are the sky and gems.' Plot The fight between the Sky Kingdom and Yami Kingdom is ongoing, and around the globe, Pretty Cure has been trying hard to defeat Makkuro's army. Mayama Yasu is also a Pretty Cure, and a skilled one at it, but the Yami Kingdom has gotten too strong for Yasu to fight alone. Aino Yua is a normal, cheerful girl. One day, she recieves a Sky Dial and becomes Cure Love! Now with Cure Harmony, Yua sets out on an adventure to stop the Yami Kingdom and find more Pretty Cures! This is the start of a new Pretty Cure adventure! Characters Pretty Cure * / **Yua is the cheerful protagonist who always makes the best of things. She loves to see people happy and is always there to help. She is very intelligent and responsible, as well as capable. Yua is also good at writing. Her alter ego is Cure Love and her theme color is pink. When she receives the magenta Pure Crystal, she can transform into the Heart Princess (ハートプリンセス Hāto Purinsesu). Her symbol is the heart. * / **Yasu is a quiet, beautiful girl who is very smart. She is very determined and will do whatever it takes. She is very strong, civilian or Cure, due to her being a Pretty Cure for 2 years. Yasu's favorite hobby is singing. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony and her theme color is purple. When she receives the silver Pure Crystal, she can transform into the Shining Goddess (シャイニングゴディス Shainingu Godisu). Her symbol is the moon. * / **Calla is a sweet, polite girl who's mother is from America. Her family is very rich, so Calla likes donating money. She takes lessons on Japanese three times a week. Calla is very caring, and puts others in front of herself. Her alter ego is Cure Grace and her theme color is blue. When she receives the cyan Pure Crystal, she can transform into the Elegant Maiden (エレガントメイデン''Ereganto Meiden''). Her symbol is flowers. * / **Etsuko is a girl who is always happy. She lets nobody bring her down. Even when things don't go her way, Etsuko tries her best to smile. She wishes to bring everyone happiness one day in the future. Her alter ego is Cure Smile and her theme color is yellow. When she receives the orange Pure Crystal, she can transform into the Happy Idol (ハッピーアイドル'' Happī Aidoru''). Her symbol is circles. * / Allies Yami Kingdom Sky Kingdom Kireina Locations *'Sky Kingdom' (スカイ王国 Sukai Ōkoku) - The peaceful kingdom in the sky ruled by Queen Hikaru. *'Yami Kingdom' (ヤミ王国 Yami Ōkoku) - The kingdom of darkness ruled by Makkuro. *'Kireina' (きれいな Kireina) - The main city where the story takes place. Items *'Sky Dial' (スカイダイヤル Sukai Daiyaru) - The Pretty Cures' transformation item. They can also transform into their other form. *'Radiant Bracelet '(ラディアントブレスレット'' Radianto Buresuretto'') - The Pretty Cures' first attack item. It is used by Cures around the world. *'Angel Commune '(エンゼルコミューン Enzeru Komyūn) - The Eternal Cures' second transformation device that allows them to transform into their Angel form. Later, it gets upgraded into the Eternal Commune (エターナルコミューン Etānaru Komyūn) and allows the Cures to transform into their Eternal form. *'Angel ' Scepters '(エンゼルセプター ''Enzeru Seputā) - The Eternal Cures' attack item while in Angel form. Later, they also get upgraded into the '''Eternal Scepters '(エターナルセプター ''Etānaru Seputā). Each Cure has a different scepter. **Angel Cure Love / Eternal Cure Love's scepter is the Heart Scepter '(ハートセプター''Hāto Seputā). It is pink with a white heart on the top. **Angel Cure Harmony / Eternal Cure Harmony's scepter is the 'Shining Scepter '(シャイニングセプター''Shainingu Seputā''). It is purple with a white moon on the top. Trivia Gallery Category:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Fan Series